


Inspired by a True Story

by QuinnCelement



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 05:37:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuinnCelement/pseuds/QuinnCelement
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lauren is caught in the middle and she doesn't like it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inspired by a True Story

**Author's Note:**

> When my muse appears out of nowhere, I just write what she tells me to.

“Seriously Lauren?” 

Bo was seething with anger and I don’t understand the logic of her jealousy.  
She broke up with me.  
Surely she doesn’t expect me to wallow in self-pity.  
Life goes on and I couldn’t allow my pain to interfere with my daily routine.  
Is it my fault that Tamsin is there waiting for the perfect opportunity?

I was standing between the Succubus and the Valkyrie and it is not a position I wanted to be in but Bo happened to see us as we were leaving the Dal and she confronted me and Tamsin.

“Can’t you find someone better to replace me with?!” 

Tamsin’s nostrils flared in anger.

“Watch your mouth succub*tch!” she screamed at Bo.

The noise attracted the attention of the other people walking past the Dal and they started to form a small circle to witness the fight.  
I feel the heat of my face from embarrassment.  
I was looking forward to a nice quiet evening with Tamsin and now, the plan is ruined.

Kenzi and Dyson came out of the Dal and walked towards Bo.

“Bo? What in Fae hell are you doing?!” Kenzi pulled Bo’s arm but it only angered her more.

“Are you that desperate, Lauren?!” She screamed and I could see the color of her eyes changing.

Oh boy! This is not good.

“Bo!” Dyson called the succubus but she glared at him and he stepped aside.

Even the wolf knows not to interfere with a scorned succubus.

“Why don’t you accept the fact that it’s over?!” Tamsin barked at Bo.

I reached out to Tamsin and gave her a pleading look.

The Valkyrie was undeterred.

“What?! I’m not going to stand here and take her crap, Lauren.”   
“The succubus should know her place.”

“I should know my place?” Bo retaliated at the comment then made a move towards Tamsin.  
I blocked her with my arm but she pushed me towards the car and I landed on the side of the trunk.  
Dyson ran to where I was and helped me to stand up.

He took one look at the Valkyrie and Bo.

“I don’t think there’s nothing we can do except to step aside, Lauren.”

He led me to where Kenzi was standing.

“I hate to say this Doc but Bo has a lot of rage.”

No one in the crowd bothered to break off the fight.

Most of them cheered and a few made bets as to who would win while I wish that I could just disappear.

Both women were strong and with every punch thrown, the other was ready to intercept.  
A few minutes into it, I decided to walk away.

This isn’t one of the best moments of my life and I am not going to stand there as the two women I love made a fool of themselves.

Tamsin saw me walking away and I heard her scream my name but I ignored her.

They can continue to act crazy all they want.

But I won’t be there to witness it in silence.


End file.
